


Wonderful Tonight

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gushing with love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sappy sappy cheese, Unapologetic romance, also smut, this is the sappiest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Prompto is pretty sure he's reading too much into this. Sure, Gladio may have borrowed the Regalia, and now they're driving together into the sunset listening to sappy love songs, but… there's no way this is a date, right? Right?(Promptio fluff so sweet it's likely to give you diabetes)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deniera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/gifts).



> Shameless romantic fluff smut for Peachy, who deserves lots of Prompto suffering through compliments and loving it <3  
> Also, Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" was the inspiration for this. Everytime I hear that song i get all sappy and…well, Prompto relates.

 

This was _definitely_ not a date.

Prompto had to keep reminding himself of that, because literally everything about his current situation was trying to prove him wrong. Next to him, Gladio was smiling at the wheel of the car (he still hadn’t explained quite how he’d convinced Ignis to hand over the keys) as he drove the two of them toward some unknown destination. Just them, alone, heading further and further away from the Vesperpool and up into the mountains while the sun slowly sank at their backs. Had it not been for the promise of some killer photo ops, the blonde might not have even had the guts to tag along for the ride in the first place.

It wasn’t that he disliked Gladio, or didn’t enjoy spending time with him. Quite the opposite, in fact. Since leaving Insomnia and starting out on their journey, he and the muscular bodyguard had grown...close. Far closer than he’d ever expected, even within their tight-knit group. And if over time fleeting glances had led to lingering touches, had turned to stolen kisses and heavy petting between their sleeping bags or under shared blankets, well, it was what it was.

Which certainly wasn’t _dating_.

Just like this wasn’t a date, and he definitely wasn’t staring at Gladio’s hand on the gear shift thinking about how those hard knuckles would feel under his palm.

The gunslinger swallowed, then broke the heavy silence. “Mind if I turn on some tunes?”

Gladio answered without taking his eyes off the road. “Sure, be my guest.”

With the twist of a dial the speakers blared to life, and a slow melody filled the car. It was a rock ballad, one Prompto had heard before but to which he didn’t know the lyrics. It was bittersweet and catchy, too, but more importantly took care of the silence that had been gradually fraying at his nerves. Next to him, Gladio seemed to relax back into his seat a little more as well, his smile growing warmer.

“I love this song,” he said after a moment. Out of the corner of his eye Prompto caught broad, tattooed shoulders rocking subtly to the beat. “Grew up on music like this. It’s probably a little before your time, though, huh?”

“You’re, like, two years older than me,” Prompto found himself grinning. But he had to admit, his usual tastes ran a little more on the pop/punk spectrum, and he couldn’t have even named the artist they were listening to now. Still, since Gladio was clearly enjoying it so much he made an effort to listen a little closer to the words.

The man was apparently singing to his lover on the eve of a big party. While she spent the night worrying about her hair, her makeup, her dress, he was busy simply admiring her. Although she never seemed to notice the way he looked at her, his love was lasting, unconditional. The lyrics were romantic, almost sickly sweet, and the more he listened to the song the more Prompto felt a goofy smile spreading across his face despite himself.

“We’re here,” Gladio suddenly announced. They crested the top of the last hill and he guided the Regalia off the road and into a small grassy knoll. The engine fell silent and with it the radio, but before Prompto could complain about wanting to hear the end of the song, he glanced up and nearly gasped aloud.

They were parked on the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast expanse of the Vesperpool. It’s waters, calm and clear, reflected the deep orange glow of the sunset like a mirror, setting the landscape alight with a beautiful flame. It was breathtaking, a truly humbling view of nature in all its glory, and it was spread out before them in a majestic offer.

Prompto’s camera was moving before he could even utter a word. He snapped shot after shot, finally climbing out of the car and balancing on the edge of the rocks in order to find the perfect angle, then snapping away some more. In his concentration, he didn’t notice Gladio’s door shut behind him and the larger man approach from behind.

“Thought you might like it up here,” came his rumbling voice, and Prompto glanced back to see him standing surprisingly close. His powerful arms were folded over his chest, his lips set in an amused smirk, and he was shifting his gaze back and forth between the landscape in the distance and the blond right in front of him  As if he couldn’t decide which one he’d rather be watching.

Prompto felt his cheeks grow warm. “Um, yeah. I do. I never would have found this place on my own, s-so….” Another awkward laugh, and his gaze dropped to somewhere in the general vicinity of Gladio’s chest. “Thanks for bringing me here.”

_Not a date. Not a date. Not a --_

“My pleasure.” He took a step closer, put an arm around Prompto’s waist.

_NOT A DATE NOT A DATE_

“Don’t let me stop you. We might not get a chance to come back here for a while.”

“Y-yeah, okay.” Unable to ignore that large hand resting chastely on his hip, Prompto put what focus he could into framing the scene in his viewfinder and snagging several more gorgeous shots just as the sun sank below the ridge of the distant mountains. The light began to fade, and he unconsciously leaned back into the touch while he scanned through his gallery. “Got some good ones,” he said, smiling, and held his camera up for Gladio to see.

A deep hum of approval. “Nice, you really do have a knack for that.” As he spoke, Gladio rested his chin on Prompto’s shoulder, seemingly unaware of the bright red heat the compliment had sent flaring over freckled cheeks. “How’d you get the contrast so sharp?”

 _Huh? Since when had Gladio taken an interest in photography?_ But Prompto wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He swelled with passion for his favorite hobby as he explained (in as simple terms as he could) about aperture, shutter speed, and lighting elements. Against his shoulder, Gladio nodded faithfully.

“A-anyway, I’d be happy to teach you sometime, if you want. We’ll have a lot of time on the road again soon, enough for you to learn the basics I think.” Prompto smiled, suddenly a lot more excited for their trip to Caem. “What d’you say?”

Amber eyes watched him in the fading light, full lips curling slowly. “Yeah. I’d love that.” The two fell silent for several moments, Prompto leaning back against his friend’s warm, solid chest as he tried to remember how to properly breathe. The heavy hand on his hip had begun to move again. Gladio stroked confident fingers up under the hem of his denim jacket, further up along his side and back down to his stomach, keeping the touches light but purposeful. When Prompto shivered, he turned his face into the side of his slender neck. “Glad you decided to come out here with me, Prom.”

“M-hmm,” the blonde hummed. Between the breath against his ear, the fingers moving over his shirt, and the sudden and inexplicable fluttering in his chest, Prompto was starting to think…. Yeah, maybe this was turning out to be a date, after all. But if so…. “You can’t be enjoying just watching me take pictures up here, though, can you?”

“What if I am?” Again, a rough cheek brushed over his jaw and Prompto felt the rumble of Gladio’s chuckle all the way through him. “You’re really cute when you get so into it.”

 _Cute?_ _Had he heard that correctly?_ “G-Gladio, what…?” He shook his head. “I’m not, though. I-I’m just a geek with a hobby, and I’m -- “

“Passionate. Dedicated.” Gladio grinned as his words shut the blonde right up with a clack of teeth. “Talented. Exciting. Stunning.”

In his arms, Prompto squirmed as his face flashed uncomfortably hot. “ _Gladiooo_ ,” he whined, and turned to bury his face in dark brown locks. He felt the other man’s toothy grin widen impossibly against his throat.

“Wait, I’m not done yet. You’re also brave, and charismatic -- “

“ _Gladio!_ ”

“ _Hush_. Honest. Enthralling. Heh, Iggy told me to use that one.”

A frustrated whimper as Prompto turned and clutched his fingers in the front of Gladio’s shirt, trying unsuccessfully to hide himself from his embarrassment. “Y-you don’t have to say stuff like that.”

“I know, but I want to.” The taller man pulled back, looking down at red cheeks veiled behind yellow locks and smiled in genuine sympathy. “You clearly aren’t getting enough compliments if they affect you this much.”

Prompto shook his head, tried to tell Gladio that he was wrong, that he was none of those things and the real him as just a jumbled mess of hang-ups and flaws. He didn’t get compliments because he didn’t deserve them, especially not from someone as strong and damn-near perfect as the man before him. But when he opened his mouth, all that came out was another low whine.

Beyond the mountains the sun had disappeared altogether. Everything around them was falling into shadow, and Prompto felt Gladio’s hold on him tighten. “Hey, we’d better get out of the open.” The blond nodded against his shoulder, and as large fingers slipped down to lace with his own he squeezed them tight, following Gladio wordlessly back to the Regalia.

He blinked in surprise, however, when the bodyguard led him not to the passenger door, but to the one behind it. Holding it open, he smiled and gestured Prompto inside. Nervous, bordering on confused, the gunslinger scooted across to the far side of the backseat, making room for Gladio to squeeze in after him. “Just a sec,” he grinned, and maneuvered his large chest through the space between the front seats. A moment later the engine roared to life -- the radio began to play a soft melody as the headlights blazed across the knoll. “That oughta take care of any pesky daemons,” he smirked, and settled back into the leather cushions of the seat.

The invitation was blaringly clear. Prompto only hesitated for a second before, swallowing down his nerves, he shifted himself against that broad expanse of chest and sunk down into waiting arms. Gladio’s heart was beating strong and steady under his shirt, a sharp contrast to his own light and fluttering one. “We’re...not going back to camp then?”

An indulgent smile. “Did you really want to?”

Blond locks tumbled about as he shook his head. “N-no, not at all.” More warmth surrounded him, and soon Gladio’s fingers were ghosting over his neck, combing back through hair. He held him close and soothed away his nerves with his hands and gentle breaths over his cheeks. Prompto didn’t realize just how perfect it all felt until he was releasing a rather contented sigh into the air. 

“Prom?”

“Mhmm?”

His chin was tilted up until he was looking directly into deep amber pools. “You look wonderful tonight.”

That was it. The single sappiest, most romantic line he’d ever heard, spoken in all seriousness by the man he’d failed so spectacularly not to fall for in these last few months. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to look up into those honest eyes and not believe he was telling the truth?

He couldn’t, was the simple answer, and so in lieu of better words he threw himself against Gladio’s mouth and kissed him like it was the only thing he’d ever known how to do.

It took Gladio by surprise, the speed with which Prompto moved. Even for well-honed reflexes like his the blond caught him off guard, and he found himself grinning, impressed, against soft lips. “Easy there, chocobo,” he laughed. Before the blonde could react he scooped him up in both arms and drew him easily into his own lap. “I thought you didn’t like compliments.”

“I don’t,” Prompto smiled, eyes brimming with mirth as he sunk into the new position. “That’s why I’m trying to shut you up.” As Gladio opened his mouth again in mock offense, Prompto took the opening and once again slammed their lips together. All his emotions in that moment -- excitement, embarrassment, and something else deeper, warmer -- propelled him into the act, and the energy between them mounted more rapidly than either had could have known to expect. The music on the radio became a dull hum in the vibrating air, gradually drowned out by soft sighs, deep groans, and the sounds of their mouths moving together as they tumbled messily into the kiss. Prompto was aware of the solid muscles shifting and tensing under his palms, as well as the pair of hands roving over his own back, his shoulders, his sides. He realized with a sudden shiver that he could be, wanted to be, so much closer.

Gladio huffed as Prompto broke the kiss, and the gunslinger was almost surprised to the see the flush in his cheeks under darkened eyes. “Where ya goin’?” he grinned, hands already trying to draw Prompto back down against him. But he stopped when he saw pale fingers curl around the flaps of his denim jacket, slowly peeling it back and tossing it carelessly into the front seat behind him. Gladio swallowed and watched in palpable anticipation as the red tank top was next, then his belt, at last leaving a half-naked and red-faced Prompto straddling him in the tight quarters of the backseat.

Prompto fought the urge to wrap his arms around his stomach, where he was usually so ashamed of the thin silver lines and stubborn pudge he’d never managed to shake even after all these years. He fought the urge, because he wanted to trust Gladio. To believe he could look past the flaws and still manage to see something worthwhile underneath.

“Prom, you’re….” Gladio trailed off, his words failing him as he took in the sight. All soft curves and pale skin in the dim light, at once strong but delicate and oh so tempting as he sat, breathing heavily, above his lap. Unable to hold back, Gladio reached out to touch him, drawing his fingers down over freckled shoulders to brush against the pink, round nipples budding on his chest. He heard Prompto’s breath hitch as he rolled them under the pads of his thumb, and tried it again, rougher, as a test. The resulting moan was low and needy -- and sent a flood of energy surging to his groin.

Not expecting Gladio to suddenly lean forward and wrap his lips around that sensitive bud, Prompto would have jumped out of his lap if not for the strong arms suddenly holding him in place. Thin fingers tangled in brown locks and he shuddered, whined as Gladio’s tongue joined the fray. The bodyguard kissed and sucked his way from one side of Prompto’s chest to the other, making sure to leave a few red marks in his wake that he hoped would last until morning. By the time he’d finished licking that second nipple to a delicious red pearl, Prompto was whimpering and squirming and biting his lip, all the while letting his hips rub freely down against one leather-clad thigh. “ _Gladio_ ,” he panted, and heavy lids slid back to reveal heated sapphires looking down at him. “You’re good at that.”

A breathless laugh, then Gladio was tackling the blonde sideways down onto the seat even as he was drawing his mouth down into another kiss. Prompto’s naked back landed on cool leather, and he arched up when he felt Gladio moving into place above him. Thick yet gentle fingers took over where his mouth had left off, and soon they had petted their way down every inch of creamy skin between chest and hips, finally hooking around the hem of his pants to draw them away.

His mind was fogged. He felt dizzy and heavy, yet his body was reacting in earnest to every stroke, every hint of nails against his flesh. Between his legs his cock begged for attention -- no doubt Gladio could already see the dark stain where precum had soaked into his boxers, the sticky fabric clinging uncomfortably. Indeed he heard a chuckle as Gladio pulled away from his mouth. “I’ve never seen you this eager before,” he smiled, kiss-bruised lips curling teasingly.

 _And you’ve never taken me on a date before_. But all that tumbled out of Prompto’s mouth instead was a shaky moan as, in that moment, Gladio’s hand slid under the band of his boxers and wrapped around throbbing flesh.

The small space of the back seat was filled with the delicate rising and falling of Prompto’s encouraging voice. Gladio let the sounds spill unbidden from his lips as he trailed his kisses lower instead, back down over his throat and collarbone, humming as he plied his fingers beneath soft fabric. When his mouth at last skimmed over the trembling skin around his navel, Gladio grinned and guided Prompto to raise his hips off the seat. “I think this is my favorite part of you,” he smiled, running his tongue over his lower stomach even as he rolled his boxers down to his thighs. The deepening blush on Prompto’s already red cheeks was obvious even in the dim light. “So soft, so perfect.”

“ _A-ahh,_ r-really?”

“Mhmm.” Humming as he pressed a trail of tender kisses over the stretch marks there, he moved on to follow the thin line of dark hair beneath them down to where his fist was still languidly pumping Prompto’s cock. He could feel the blonde’s thighs tensing around his shoulders in anticipation, but much to his disappointment Gladio passed by with little more than a kiss to the leaking tip.

A sound somewhere between his name and a plea tumbled into the heated air, but Gladio merely grinned. “Relax, chocobo, I’m gonna do you one better.” Through the fog of his lust Prompto couldn’t follow, so he settled for digging his nails into the leather seat (Ignis would likely murder him later) and rolling up into that accommodating fist.

The first puff of heat against his balls was a surprising but not unwelcome sensation. Hot lips kissed them, closed with just the right amount of pressure around soft flesh, and then he was moving on again, down the length of his perineum, spreading his legs as he went.

Understanding hit Prompto like a bullet to the brain, and he nearly kicked Gladio in the head in his panic. “Calm down,” he growled, and playfully smacked the back of his thigh with his free hand. “You’ve never even had this done, have you?” That red face moved side to side in a frantic _no_ , and Gladio nodded. “Then don’t complain yet. It’s nice, just enjoy it.”

Still trembling, Prompto focused on simply trying to breathe while the other’s mouth continued ever lower.

A soft touch, lips against the rim of his opening, then slow, wet circles of his tongue around it. Prompto nearly screamed. “ _Relax_ ,” Gladio soothed again, this time his breath coming hot and heavy from between his legs. He gave Prompto’s cock a few quick strokes for good measure, then dove back in.

It did feel... _nice_. Despite himself, Prompto’s protests gradually grew to weak moans as he sensed Gladio’s tongue swirl faster, press more insistently against his skin. He’d felt the bodyguard’s fingers there several times before, when they’d fooled around in tent next to their sleeping friends, but this…was something different altogether. Already slick, the tip of Gladio’s tongue slid easily just past tight muscles, and the warmth of it sent shudders all the way up his spine.

Just as he’d begun to settle into the feeling, Gladio moved again. That perfect hand slid away from his cock, drawing a whimper from deep in his throat, and then he was yelping as strong hands lifted his hips into the air. His thighs were nudged back under orders to spread them wide -- Prompto could barely force his limbs into motion before Gladio’s tongue was on him again, harder and rougher than before. The dark-haired bodyguard lapped greedily at tender pink flesh until, satisfied with the sheer volume of praise tumbling from the other side of the car, he straightened his tongue and thrust it into silky heat.

Prompto cried out, hands flying out to grab something, anything to ground him. Gladio began to set a rhythm, his tongue fucking in and out of his body, gently at first but building momentum until the blonde was dizzy with the force of it. His breath left him in gasping waves, he called Gladio’s name and raked at the seats, at hard thighs beneath him, and let his head roll back in awe. Against his stomach his cock was bobbing, streaking an obscene amount of precum across his pale skin and threatening at any moment to explode with pleasure. “G-Gla...dio…!” he half-screamed, half-moaned. “I’m g-gonna -- !“

Never breaking his pace, Gladio continued to hold Prompto’s hips steady with one strong, flexing arm, bringing his other around to the front to curl his fingers once again around his neglected cock. It only took a few strokes from base to tip to plunge Prompto over the edge, and he bucked up hard as his orgasm tore through him with the force of a gale. He came in streaking arcs, spilling onto his own stomach and chest beneath his hips.

Slowly, Gladio pulled away. He lowered the boneless weight of Prompto’s body back onto the seat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. When those soft blue eyes at last opened to peer up at him in admiration, Gladio fell into a grin. “Told ya.”

A smile, weak but genuine, pulled at the corners of the blonde’s lips as he beckoned him down. Slender arms encircled broad, tattooed shoulders, he sighed as Gladio’s weight sank down on his chest. For several blissed-out moments, he contented himself to simply comb his fingers back through dark locks and smile dreamily at the roof of the car. “Gladio?” he whispered when he managed to find his voice.

“Yeah?”

“I….” That lump was back again, halfway down his throat, right where it always appeared whenever he tried to force the words out. A sigh, and he started over. “You’re amazing.”

“You, too, Prom.”

“...T-thanks.” And he smiled, feeling his chest grow warm from more than just the body on top of it. “...After I catch my breath, you wanna…?”

Near the bare skin of his inner thigh, he could clearly feel Gladio’s own unattended erection still straining against the front of his pants. And despite the fluttering in his stomach and the orgasmic high still swirling around behind his eyes, he was already plotting out a few ways to return the favor.

A rumble filled him as Gladio chuckled, and he felt the larger man shift to look up at him in the deep light. “You know it. We’ve got til morning to get this car back, and I’ve got no plans to sleep.”

Arms tightening around his lover’s frame, Prompto managed a flowering laugh. “Good. Sounds like a perfect date to me.”


End file.
